TOO MUCH SODA
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: zim has too much soda, and things get crazy...most people most likely wont like it, but i was hyper when i made this, so yeah. please R
1. Chapter 1

**I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE THOUGHT THE STORY 'WHY IRKENS AND MOUNATIN DEW SHOULDN'T GO TOGETHER' WAS A BAD STORY, BUT I WANNA MAKE THIS WHICH IS SORTA A SEAQUEL TO IT…BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THAT ONE TO UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. **

**TO CLEAR THIS UP, ZIM WENT BACK TO EARTH AFTER THE VIDEO OF ILEEN SHOWED THE SMEETS, AND HE WENT TO A PARTY LAST NIGHT AT A SODA-BAR THING, AND HAD A LITTLE TOO MUCH MOUNTAIN DE MIXXED WITH DR. PEPPER, ROOTBEER, SPRITE, AND COKE….THINGS GOTTA A LITTLE CRAZY AFTER THAT…**

Zim woke up with the worst migraine in history of migraines. Ileen was watching him from across the room with an amused look in her eyes.

"So, you went shopping last night?" she stated.

"Whaa….?" He had no idea what happened. She moved and the door opened to reveil Dib.

"You told Ileen last night that you were going shopping, when we were going to a party a soda-bar place, and you said you would only be there for about an hour and only have one can of soda. But instead, you stayed there 14 hours, had about 2,678 glasses of mountain dew mixed with dr. pepper, root-beer, sprite, and coke. Then, you started saying you saw Mary go to the moon, eat some cheese and explode. And you don't wanna know what happened after the 1,364th glass of soda. I don't understand how you held all that down." Dib shook his head.

"Well, I have a feeling we're gonna see it again soon….." Zim moaned. Then he threw up all over the floor.

"No more soda for you. Ever." Ileen growled. Zim looked up.

"Im not planning to have soda again for a very long time…." He threw up again.

"Soda hang-over?" Gaz walked in.

"Yep." Dib nodded.

"Afraid so." Ileen also nodded as they all watched Zim throw up.

"He deserves to be this sick. He called me a video-game-obsessed-sweetie-zombie-monkey." Gaz said.

"A video-game-obsessed-sweetie-zombie-monkey? After how many sodas?" Ileen asked.

"Five. He only had five, and was already all tipsy and basically, drunk." Dib sighed.

"I don't want to know what happened after 20." Ileen continued watching as Zim stood and swayed.

"After 20 he started to dance like a nut-case, sing every song that came on even though he didn't know any of them, laugh like a retard at nothing, and say Mary was coming back from the dead to eat his head and leave his body for the rabid horses." Dib said.

"Do horses even get rabies?" Ileen asked.

"Nope." Gaz replied.

"Ohhhh….i don't feel good…." Zim fell face-first on the floor.

"What happened after he had his last drink?" Ileen asked.

"After that, he ran around like Gir, fell in a hole, and thought he was drowning in air." Dib snorted.

"Wow. Did you get it on tape?" Ileen looked at Dib.

"Heck yeah! What, you think im stupid!" Dib exclaimed.

"Well…you are a human…" Ileen joked.

"You know, 'Irk' means annoying or something? And you and Zim are '_Irk_ens.' I finally know the reason for that!" Dib joked back.

Ileen growled.

"Zim! Come here! We're gonna watch what happened last night!" Ileen called to him. he lifted his head.

"Don't yell…head hurts…." He groaned as he stood up. Ileen walked next to him as he stumbled along, and Dib put the tape in the VCR while Gir made some popcorn, and Gaz turned off her GameSlave. For once, she wanted to see this.

they all sat on the couch, eating popcorn, and watched the video. The only one not eating the popcorn, was Zim.

THE VIDEO:

Zim, Dib, Gaz, Keef, Zita, Melvin, Iggins, The Letter 'M', and a bunch of other random kids sat a soda-bar thing, all ordering sodas. Someone dared Zim to get the mountain dew mixed with dr. pepper, root-beer, sprite, and coke. Zim took the dare, and decided the flavor was good, so he had some more. he was up to his fifth one when he started to call Gaz a video-game-obsessed-sweetie-zombie-monkey. Gaz punched him in the face, and everyone started laughing. After he had his 100th is started to get really funny.

"NOOO! Mary, don't eat me! *burp* hehehe….you shmell good. Do you *hiccup* like rocks? I sure *hiccup* do." Zim was talking to a tree. Zim turned to Dib.

"Where'd cha go, doodle?" he asked.

"Doodle? Im Dib, not doodle…" poor Dib was so confused.

"Heh Heh Heh. You little *hiccup* butt-stone." Zim hiccupped.

After the 2,678th glass of all that soda mixed into one, zim was overboard with soda. He was dancing on the counter singing do-de-do-de-doooo! Over and over again! Then, some random old lady walked by, and Zim leaned over and kissed her on the lips smiling happily! Then he ran around like Gir, fell in a hole, and screamed "Im drowning in air! Nooo! I blame Mary! Ahhhhh!" and thus, the video ended.

THE END OF THE VIDEO.

"Im gonna go burn my mouth now." Zim stated while everyone else laughed at him.

**I WAS HYPER LAST NIGHT, OK? AND I NEVER SAID IM NOT GOING TO MAKE ONE-SHOTS IN BETWEEN THE BIGGER STORIES! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE SODA ONE, SO, HERES ANOTHER WHICH IS LIKE I AM CURRENTLY…**

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE THE UNICORN**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CHARLIE THE UNICORN**

It was five days sense the soda hang-over. Zim was messing around on the computer, watching videos on youtube. He came across 'Charlie the Unicorn'. He watched the first episode, and was addicted.

5 HOURS LATER…

"Heehehehehehehhehhehehehe! The Banana King! Heh hehehe!"

Ileen heard Zim laughing. She found him watching something called 'Charlie the Unicorn'. It was the episode called 'Candy Mountain'. Zim was laughing like Gir does when he watches the Angry Monkey Show.

"Have you been drinking soda again?" Ileen asked him.

"No…..The door! The door! The door is everything! Hehehehehehehe…..the door…." Zim stared at the screen.

25 DAYS LATER….

"Heh…Heh…Heh….zzzzzzzzzzz….." Zim fell asleep at the computer.

"How sad." Ileen sighed as she carried him up from the lab and into his bed.

WHEN HE WOK UP…..

Zim woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ileen. Why do my eyes hurt?" he asked.

"You spent 25 days staring at the computer watching Charlie the Unicorn." Ileen answered simply.

"No more computer….now, I really have to go pee. I'll be back." He ran into the bathroom.

H came back a few minutes later.

"There any food in this house?" he asked as he looked around in the fridge.

"Nope. We had a party and you missed it." Ileen sighed.

"And you didn't come and get me?" Zim exclaimed.

"Nope. There was too much soda there…you would've lost it, and woke up with another terrible migraine." Ileen yawned.

"I wake with headaches and migraines all the time because of Gir…" Zim growled.

"All well. You also missed the Tallests coming here, the Earth going into global warming, Dib nearly peeing his pants when Gir scared him, and Dib getting all drunk and trying to kiss the wall." Ileen turned the page in the random book she was reading.

THE END OF THIS REALLY RANDOM CHAPTER.

THIS MADE NO SENSE.

I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?

PLEASE REVIEW.

OR BE DOOMED.


End file.
